When cutting a variety of sheet materials such as carbon fiber, various other fibers, metal foils and composites, an edged cutting tool is generally utilized. In the case of particularly tough and/or abrasive sheet materials, the useful life of the edge of the cutting tool may be relatively short. To overcome this relatively short useful life of edged tools a variety of conventional cutting devices have been utilized. For example, high speed cutting discs are conventionally used to cut such sheet materials. However, high speed cutting discs generate dust that may negatively effect composite layups. Another conventional method of cutting relatively difficult sheet materials is to utilize standard edged cutting tools and replace these cutting tools at a greater frequency.
A disadvantage associated with utilizing conventional edged cutting tools or cutters is that production is generally stopped while the cutter is being replaced. Thus, as the frequency of replacement increases, down time also increases. Another disadvantage associated with cutting certain relatively tough materials such as titanium foil and titanium graphite composites is that the edge of the cutter may chip. Chipped cutters generally do not cut and may drag material. Materials so dragged may be unusable and thus further increase delays and expense.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cutting tool, an apparatus to generate an edge, and a method of generating the edge capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.